


Satisfaction

by treegyu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal, Blindfolds, Bondage, Kinky, M/M, Massage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treegyu/pseuds/treegyu
Summary: Minseok gives Jongdae a massage after a long day, until he has other ideas in mind





	Satisfaction

Jongdae flopped onto the bed after he returned from practice with his boyfriend, Minseok. It was a long day for the both of them, but for some reason Jongdae seemed to be more sore than Minseok was. Minseok rubbed the other's back as he watched him lay besides him, squirming to get into a comfortable position.

"You want me to give you a massage and see if that helps?" Minseok asked as he began stroking the other's cheek with his thumb.

Jongdae nodded in response and slowly sat up, taking off his shirt. Minseok carefully crawled behind him and began massaging his shoulders. Jongdae sighed at the sudden relief he was feeling. Minseok smiled and continued to help the younger one relax. After a few minutes, Jongdae laid on his stomach so Minseok could give him a better massage, and especially massage on his sore back. After a bit of the back massage, Jongdae let out a pleasured moan. Minseok stopped for a second and looked at Jongdae, who he figured resembled a tomato at the moment, and smirked. He continued massaging the way he was before, hoping to get another moan out of his boyfriend.

Jongdae of course was already completely red, but couldn't hold back the second moan that escaped him. Minseok carefully turned Jongdae over so he was now laying on his back and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips, rubbing the other's thigh. Jongdae instantly kissed back and played with Minseok's slightly messy hair. Of course, Minseok began to take things further slowly. He unbuttoned his boyfriend's jeans and careuflly pulled them off before throwing them to the floor, all without breaking the kiss.

Jongdae began to smile into the kiss as Minseok began rubbing his bare thigh, slowly approaching his ass. Minseok pulled away slowly, taking off his own shirt before he began kissing Jongdae heatedly. Jongdae began undoing Minseok's pants, Minseok helping the younger one to pull them off. The both were now in just their underwear, and Minseok pulled away with a smirk. 

Minseok went to the closet and digged through a few minutes before going back over to Jongdae with handcuffs and a blindfold. He handcuffed Jongdae to the headboard and put the blindfold on him. He slowly pulled down Jongdae's underwear, the younger one's length practically slapping against his stomach. Minseok smiled and pulled off his own boxers. He pumped his own length a couple times before inserting himself into Jongdae, thrusting quickly.

Jongdae moaned, clenching his fists. Minseok kept thrusting, moaning softly. He slowly began to thrust faster, smiling softly as he heard Jongdae's moans get louder. He then suddenly thrusted harder, earning a loud moan from Jongdae. He held onto the younger one's waist as he thrusted faster and harder. The moans of the two began to fill the room, and Jongdae could feel himself getting close, but knowing how Minseok is, he knew Minseok would not let him cum so soon.

"Fuck Min-" Jongdae spoke but was cut off by being spanked by his boyfriend.

"Not yet baby boy~" Minseok said with a smirk.

He whimpered as Minseok thrusted harder, wanting to release so badly. Minseok's hard thrusts made it difficult to hold it in, and soon cum covered Jongdae's stomach. Of course, that didn't stop Minseok from thrusting. He spanked Jongdae again, who let out a soft whine before a small moan in response. Minseok picked up the pace, and after a few minutes, once again, Jongdae could feel himself getting close.

"Not yet.~" Minseok spoke, as if he could sense what Jongdae felt.

"Fuck Minseok please-" Jongdae whined.

"Just a little bit longer~" Minseok said softly, hoping Jongdae could sense the soft smile on his face.

Jongdae whined, wanting to say how much he hated Minseok, but he really didn't. He loved Minseok a lot and he truly didn't want to lose his kinky ass boyfriend for anything. A sudden and loud moan escaped Jongdae when Minseok began thrusting roughly and quickly. Minseok's waist smacking against Jongdae's ass and thighs could be heard. Jongdae's moans and Minseok's groans as well as breathy moans filled the room. 

After a few minutes, Minseok released inside of Jongdae and allowed the younger one to release for the second time that night. He thrusted a couple more times before pulling out and taking the handcuffs and blindfold off his boyfriend. He smiled down at him before leaning in to give him a gentle kiss on the lips. Jongdae smiled into the kiss and stroked Minseok's gently with his thumb. Minseok pulled away with a gummy smile.

"I love you so much, Jongdae."

"I love you so much too, Minseok."


End file.
